The present invention relates to autonomic computing or similar systems or operations, and more particularly to matching an autonomic manager with a manageable resource using a management style profile or similar information.
Autonomic computing technology is based on creating system components that may be referred to as autonomic managers which can perform actions that make systems more self-managing. An autonomic manager may perform a closed autonomic computing loop, such as a monitor-analyze-plan-execute (MAPE) loop or the like. Accordingly, the autonomic computing loop may involve the operations of monitoring a manageable entity, analyzing any data or information received, planning any actions as a result of the analysis and executing the actions. An autonomic manager may be responsible for managing one or more manageable resources, such as applications, storage means, servers or other entities that may be managed.
Different autonomic mangers may use different management styles, and manageable resources may need to be managed by autonomic managers with a specific management style. Accordingly, an autonomic manager should be matched with a manageable resource before the autonomic manager is assigned to manage the resource. Typically, the matching is done manually using information that may not lead to the best match. This may result in incompatibility between managers and resources, runtime errors, degraded management support and the like.